Interview met die enge heer van het duister, oftewel Voldymoldyyy
by ReginaBVGSRGA
Summary: Een behoorlijk idioot interview dat gewoon totaal nergens op slaat XD. Een paar dreuzelmensen proberen de Heer van het Duister te interviewen voor hun krantje. Maar het gaat niet helemaal zoals ze verwachten, omdat Voldemort over bepaalde onderwerpen niet wil praten, zoals liefde en vooral zijn neus. Heel erg OCC (Of hoe je dat ook zegt) Rated T voor taalgebruik.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dit interview heb ik gemaakt omdat ik me verveelde... De personages zijn nogal anders dan in het verhaal en het is gewoon heel idioot. XD Ik weet eigenlijk niet of je wel fanfiction mag schrijven in de vorm van een interview. Sorry als het niet mag :P**_

**Beste heer Voldemort, hoe vind je het dat je onze vragen mag beantwoorden?**

Eerlijk? Nou, eigenlijk heb ik er maar net tijd voor. Morgen ben ik van plan om een hele groep modderbloedjes te vermoorden. En ik vind het nu al kutvragen. Maar het is dat jullie volbloed zijn, en zeiden dat jullie allemaal fan van me zijn, en misschien sommigen van jullie nog goed zijn en dooddoener willen worden en ik jullie de Onbreekbare Eed heb laten afleggen dat jullie het nooit meer verder gaan vertellen, en ik hierna meteen jullie geheugen ga wissen… Trouwens, wat doe je daar op dat rare apparaat, met die rare toetsen? Een dreuzelding waar je niks mee kan? Je kunt er niet dit gesprek mee opslaan ofzo? Oh nee, het beweegt niet eens. Laat maar.

**He Volly, wanneer heb je nou eigenlijk precies besloten dat je die enge heer van het duister wou worden?**

Nou, eigenlijk wou ik gewoon normaal fatsoenlijk leraar worden op Zweinstein, en dan stiekem alle afdelingen verbannen behalve ZWADDERICHHH. Maar die kut-Perkamentus wou me niet aannemen. Was eigenlijk heel stom van hem, want als ik gewoon leraar was geworden – Oké, misschien had ik wel WAT schade aangericht, maar dan zeker wat minder dan nu, toen ik besloten had om van wat vrienden een Dooddoenersgroepje te maken. Uiteindelijk denk ik zelf dat dit wel leuker was dan leraar zijn op die suffe school.

**Wie is je favoriete Dooddoener?**

Nou, eigenlijk mag ik geen van hun echt bepaald, ook al noem ik ze soms 'mijn vriendjes'. Maar ja, ik kan nou eenmaal niet liefhebben. Ik denk dat, als ik zo nodig een favoriet moet hebben, dat Bellatrix is. Ja, dat weet ik eigenlijk wel zeker, want zij is de enige die dit hele gedoe volgens mij nog een beetje leuk vind (Niet dat mij dat wat uitmaakt) en ze is de enige die nog een beetje haar best doet hier. De rest lummelt maar wat aan. Snulhoofden. Maar goed, Bellatrix is ook nog de trouwste van alle dooddoeners, eh, ik bedoel vríénden die ik heb. Snape is ook wel goed, maar niet zo goed als zij. En bovendien is hij irritant.

**Wat had je veranderd als je wel gewoon leraar was geworden?**

Ik had alle modderbloedjes verbannen! En zoals ik jullie snullige leeghoofden al vertelde, ik zou alle afdelingen behalve Zwadderich, wat het beste is ever, verbannen. En de leerlingen moesten maar wat beter hun best doen, en ze moeten ook Zwarte Kunsten leren. En verder zou het meer lijken op zoals het er in Deathly Hallows uitziet. Het schijnt namelijk dat julllie een boekenserie en een filmserie hebben gemaakt over mijn geweldige leven. En als ze écht niet goed hun best doen, tja, dan zeg ik misschien af en toe eens per ongeluk 'Avada Kedavra'. Maar ja, kan gebeuren. En ik zou Modderbloedjes vermoorden natuurlijk.

**Hoe heb je het Duistere Teken uitgevonden?**

Heel simpel. Toen dat hele dooddoenersgedoe een beetje serieus begon te worden, besloot ik dat we een cool teken moesten ontwerpen zodat we dat altijd konden laten zien enzo. Dus gaf ik mijn dooddoeners de simpele opdracht om een leuk duister teken te ontwerpen. Maar nee hoor, dat was natuurlijk veel te moeilijk voor die leeghoofden. Ik had het kunnen weten! Wat die mallotige Malfidussen me voorschotelden weet ik al niet meer, het was zo debiel dat ik het meteen verscheurd had. Lucius had iets met een alien. Bellatrix vond die van haarzelf heel goed, maar eerlijk gezegd eh… Ik heb er nog steeds een beetje nachtmerries van. Kom op zeg, een tekening waar ik een bloederig mes in mijn oog kreeg, is gewoon niet mijn idee van een duister teken! En Pippeling… Ach, laat ik het er maar op houden dat hij volgens mij niet helemaal doorhad wat voor een organisatie wij helemaal precies waren. Die van Sneep was op zich wel goed. Toen wist ik dat ik hem kon vertrouwen. Duuuh.

**Hoe komt het toch dat jij geen neus hebt?**

Ander onderwerp graag! Dit ligt een beetje gevoelig… Oké, toen ik gruzielementen maakte, had ik toch ook niet kunnen weten dat mijn eh, belangrijkste lichaamsdeel daaronder zou moeten lijden?

**Zou je nooit eens liefde willen voelen?**

Ach nee, what the hell moet ik met liefde? Liefde is een zwakte, geen wapen, zoals die mallotige harry beweert. Ik ben stoer. Ik doe niet aan liefde. Bah. Nee, dan heb ik het nog moeilijker met mijn neus, eerlijk gezegd.

**Heb je het er echt nooit moeilijk mee dat je niet kan liefhebben?**

Oké, oké… Blijkbaar kun jij legilimentie. Maar please niet verder vertellen! Harry houdt er niet meer over op. Tegen hem doe ik uit alle macht alsof het me niets kan schelen. Maar eigenlijk zou ik heel graag ook liefde willen voelen. Maar dat is toch onmogelijk… Ik durf er ook met niemand over te praten, zelfs niet met mijn dooddoeners. Niet dat het wat zou uitmaken, zij zouden me toch niet kunnen helpen… En ik zie het al voor me: "Hé, Lucius, leeghoofd. Kun jij me niet ff leren wat liefde is?" Neeeeeeee! Ik schaam me dood. Trouwens, dan kan ik nog beter bij Bellatrix of Sneep aankomen. Hoewel me dat allebei niet verstandig lijkt, om de één of andere reden. Ik weet niet waarom. Ik heb het wel aan Nagini verteld, maar dat hielp niet zo heel veel.

**Wat heb je eigenlijk tegen Modderbloedjes?**

Nou, ze zijn irritant. En ze maken de tovenaarswereld onzuiver. Hoezo? JULLIE ZIJN TOCH WEL ECHT VOLBLOED, HÉ?! Nee, ik ga geen Legilimentie op jullie gebruiken. Te saai. Ik denk dat ik moet kotsen als ik jullie doodsaaie geesten zie.

**Maar vind je niet dat je een beetje vooroordelen hebt? Heb je nooit geleerd om verder te kijken dan je neus lang is?**

Niemand hoeft mij iets te leren, want ik weet alles al. En als ik niet verder zou kunnen kijken dan mijn neus lang was, was ik blind geweest. Durf je dat soms te beweren?!

**Waarom doe je soms zo gemeen tegen je Dooddoeners?**

Omdat ze het verdienen. Ze zijn irritant. En als ik gewoon gefrustreerd ben of kwaad, nou, dan is dat toch alleen maar handig dat ik dat op hun kan afreageren? Ik sta toch boven hun. Ik sta boven alles en iedereen, duuuuuh. Ja, er wordt lekker wat afgemarteld en vermoord hier! Nee, niet door hun onderling, alleen door mij. En soms door Bellatrix. Best wel vaak zeg maar. Maar niemand waagt het om MIJ te martelen, duh. Trouwens, mijn ECHT goede dooddoeners martel ik eigenlijk nooit, nou ja, bíjna nooit. Alleen als ze het ECHT verdienen. En sommige echt irritante jengelende watjes, zoals die kutLucius, die martel ik extra vaak. Heerlijk is dat.

**Wat ga je doen als je Harry Potter hebt vermoord?**

Feesten! Duuh. Gezellig samen met mijn Dooddoeners en Nagini natuurlijk. Ik wil weleens lekker dronken worden. En daarna? Dan wordt het ineens een stuk makkelijker om de tovenaarswereld te regeren. Ga ik lekker nog wat meer Modderbloedjes vermoorden. Oké, misschien wordt het na een tijdje saai… Maar ik wil alleen maar meer macht! Meer! Meer! MEER!

**Geef je echt om helemaal niemand?**

Heus wel! Ik geef bijvoorbeeld bijzonder veel om mezelf. Maar dat is natuurlijk ook logisch. Ik ben gewoon zo geweldig, en knap ook nog. Ik weet zeker dat de hele tovenaarswereld wel met me wil daten, alleen ik niet met hun, want ja, ik kan niet liefhebben. En oké… Ik geef ook een heel klein beetje om Nagini. Maar zij is ook gewoon heel lief… Verder om niemand. Toch?

**Waarom knuffelde je Draco eigenlijk op het eindgevecht?**

Eigenlijk moet het eindgevecht nog gebeuren. Maar goed, ik zal wel even doen alsof ik in de toekomst kan kijken. Ik knuffelde Draco om Harry te laten zien dat ik heus wel kan liefhebben, hoewel ik niet echt denk dat het gewerkt heeft. En gewoon omdat ik wist dat Draco doodsbang voor me was (wie niet) en ik wou hem gewoon even lekker sarren. Trouwens, wat vreemd dat hij het niet echt fijn leek te vinden. Ik dacht eigenlijk dat hij al die tijd een crush op me had, zoals iedereen?

**Waarom ben je zo bang voor de Dood?**

Hhuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! De Dood is eng. Ik wil gewoon Meester van de Dood worden, omdat ik dan vet onoverwinnelijk ben. En stel je voor, dat IK er niet meer ben… Dat is toch afschuwelijk? Ik wil gewoon voor eeuwig voortleven. Daarom heb ik ook Gruzielementen gemaakt, en wil ik die kutrelieken snel krijgen, voordat die kutharry ze krijgt. Trouwens, de hele tovenaarswereld zou er kapot van zijn.

**Denk je echt dat de hele tovenaarswereld dol op je is?**

Nee.

**Heb je ooit weleens gezoend?**

Waarom stellen jullie allemaal van die kutvragen? Vraag gewoon iets over wat ik van plan ben met mijn sterke krachten ofzo, niet over die kutzaken zoals lieieieiieiefde. Op school waren er volgens mij heel veel meisjes die me leuk vinden. Maar ik zou niet weten waarom ik mee zou doen aan dat vieze gelebber als ik toch niet kan liefhebben. Vreemd genoeg is er voorzover ik weet nu niemand die mij zou willen zoenen, terwijl dat juist zo handig is omdat ik geen neus meer heb. Krijg je geen neusbotsing.

**Wie haat je het allermeest?**

Kijk, dit vind ik nou leuk. Eigenlijk haat ik iedereen. Behalve mezelf en Nagini, natuurlijk! Maar die Kuthar haat ik natuurlijk het allermeest. Hem wil ik ook het allergraagst vermoorden. Al was het alleen maar om dat irritante brilletje van hem. Stomme nerd. Snul. Leeghoofd.

_**Wordt vervolgd... Als er tenminste iemand daarop zit te wachten (Waarschijnlijk niet dus XD)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nog een stukje van het interview ;) Ik was het trouwens vergeten te zeggen, maar ik own niks XD. En ik heb alle namen nu in het Nederlands gezet ;)**_

**Hoe heb je Nagini gevonden?**

Op een mooie dag, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel lang geleden, toen ik nog maar net Voldemort was, liep ik door het bos. Ik had weer lekker veel mensen vermoord die dag. Toen hoorde ik opeens een klein, sissend stemmetje 'Pappa!" Natuurlijk was mijn eerste reactie: "Welke gestoorde, leeghoofdige imbeciel waagt het om mij pappa te noemen?!" Maar toen zag ik een heel klein, schattig slangetje… Ik was meteen verkocht! Ze keek zo schattig… Aaaaaah! Natuurlijk nam ik haar meteen mee.

**Vond je het niet een heel klein beetje lullig om een Gruzielement van Nagini te maken, omdat Harry en z'n matties haar dan zouden willen vermoorden?**

Ha. Alsof die sukkels ooit op het idéé zouden komen. Laat staan dat ze het ook echt zouden doen. Trouwens, ik bescherm Nagini heel goed. NIEMAND KOMT AAN MIJN SCHATJE! 3 Ik zou er echt kapot van gaan als ze echt dood zou zijn… Alleen omdat ze een stuk van mijn ziel in zich heeft natuurlijk, want ik kan niet liefhebben.

**Wat zou je doen als Bellatrix vermoord werd?**

Schreeuwen. Huilen. Diegene onmiddellijk vermoorden, nee, eerst martelen. En Bellatrix weer tot leven wekken met de Steen van Wederkeer. MAAR DAN MOET IK DAT ELLENDIGE DING EERST NOG TE PAKKEN KRIJGEN. Maar dat lukt me wel… Oh, maar voordat jullie het gaan vragen: Nee, ik geef niks om haar.

**Wat zou je doen als Sneep vermoord werd?**

Zeggen "Ik betreur het". Maar misschien ga ik hem zelf ook nog wel een keertje vermoorden, eigenlijk. Hangt ervanaf.

**Wat zou je doen als er een andere Dooddoener vermoord werd?**

Balen. Dan kan ik diegene zelf niet meer vermoorden! Trouwens, heel vaak merk ik het volgens mij niet eens als er weer eentje vermoord wordt. Ik hou het echt niet bij, hoor. Er zijn er zoveel, eentje meer of minder boeit niet.

**In welke afdeling had je gezeten als Zwadderich niet zou bestaan?**

Ravenklauw natuurlijk. Duuuuuuuh! Ik ben vet slim. Merlijn is niets vergeleken bij mij. Trouwens, een tovenaarswereld zonder Zwadderich… Het idee alleen al. Dan zou het hele tovenaarsras compleet uitsterven door al die modderbloedjes en ander hellig uitschot, bah.

**Voel je je nooit een heel klein beetje schuldig als je al die mensen, zoals modderbloedjes, vermoordt?**

Oké, ten eerste: Modderbloedjes zijn het niet waard om mensen te worden genoemd. Het is vervuiling van het menselijk Bloed. Wat? Ik ben heer Voldemort! Kom op zeg, ik doe niet aan schuldgevoel! Waarom zou ik me schuldig voelen door moorden? Ik zie niet echt in wat er zo erg aan is. Oké, misschien is het niet líéf, maar ik kan niet eens liefhebben, laat staan dat ik een geweten heb. Aangezien er nog maar 1/7 van mijn ziel over is, denk ik niet dat mijn geweten daar bij hoort. Dat is nou niet mijn belangrijkste lichaams… eh, zieldeel.

**Oh, wat is trouwens je favoriete lichaamsdeel?**

Dat heb ik niet meer.

**Soms vergelijken mensen jou met vampiers, omdat je een bleke huid hebt en rode ogen. Wat vind je daarvan?**

AAAAAAARGH! CRUCIO! Ik haat vampiers. Ze zijn belachelijk! Ik sta ver boven hun. Ik ben Heer Voldemort. Ik sta ver boven iedereen. Maar vampiers vind ik wel zo inventiel… Trouwens, ze drinken waarschijnlijk ook bloed van modderbloedjes, dus worden ze zelf ook bemodderd.

**Welk Reliek wil je nou het allergraagst hebben?**

ALLES! MEER, MEER, MEER! Maar als ik er echt één moet kiezen, dan maar de Zegevlier. Ik zie niet in waarom ik me zou moeten verstoppen onder een onzichtbaarheidsmantel. Anderen zijn bang voor míj! Trouwens, die walgelijke Harry heeft hem gedragen. En aan die Steen heb ik op zich momenteel ook niet zoveel behoefte. Er zijn nog niet bepaald mensen dood die ik graag weer tot leven zou willen wekken.

**Vond je je ouders aardig?**

SPREEK ME NIET VAN DAT WALGELIJKE UITSCHOT! CRUCIO! Ik vind het afschuwelijk om een dreuzelvader te hebben. En mijn moeder… Nou, om heel eerlijk te zijn, en dat moet ik hier blijkbaar, haat ik haar misschien nog wel erger dan Harry. Ik bedoel, als je zo'n geweldige zoon hebt als ik, dan laat je die toch niet in de STEEK?! Ze had me op z'n minst wat liefde kunnen geven. Misschien was het dan allemaal wel anders gelopen…

**Moet je eigenlijk weleens slapen, eten of naar de wc?**

Op zo'n onnozele, inventiele en brutale vraag ga ik niet eens antwoord geven. Leeghoofden. Lucius is er niks bij…

**Waarom dragen je Dooddoeners geen heksenhoeden en hebben ze geen lange witte baarden, zoals de meeste tovenaars?**

Omdat wij niet aan dat ongelooflijk idiote gedoe meedoen. Wij zijn daar te cool voor. Wij onderscheiden ons van de rest van de tovenaarswereld. Trouwens, ik heb een hekel aan baarden, omdat ik zelf ook geen haar meer heb. Soms kan ik me daarom ook mateloos ergeren aan het lange haar van Bellatrix, maar nog meer aan dat van Lucius. Ik bedoel, kom op, hij is een mán! Maar probeer hen maar eens zo ver te krijgen dat ze het afknippen…

**Wat vind je ervan als mensen Twilight beter vinden dan Harry P… Ehh, ik bedoel de serie over jouw waanzinnige leven?**

Twilight? Is dat niet met die stomme vampiers? Nou, daar kan ik heel kort over zijn: IK HAAT VAMPIERS! En mensen die dát leuker vinden dan de boeken over mij, die zijn gewoon gestoord! Als ik zo iemand tegenkom, dan leeft die niet lang meer.

**Wat zou je doen als er iemand verliefd was op jou?**

Dat hangt er heel erg af van wie het is… In 99% van de gevallen zou ik die persoon waarschijnlijk vermoorden.

**Ben je jaloers op iemand?**

Wat is dat nou weer voor kutvraag? Ik ben jaloers op iedereen die kan liefhebben én op iedereen die nog een neus heeft. Maar dat ga ik natuurlijk nooit toegeven… En heel stiekem ben ik jaloers op Lucius… NEE, NIET VANWEGE NARCISSA! Zelfs als ik zou kunnen liefhebben, zou ik nog niet dood met haar gevonden willen worden. Ze is zó oppervlakkig, dom, aanstellerig en irritant… Maar vanwege zijn haar. Ik zou er heel wat voor overhebben om ook zulk lang, blond haar te hebben. Maar tot nu toe heeft geen enkele spreuk nog gewerkt.

**Wat ging er door je heen toen Harry, als éénjarige baby, je vermoordde?**

''Hé shit, nou heb ik nooit Smekkies in alle Smaken in chocoladesmaak gegeten", nou tevreden?! Nee. Wat er door me heen ging is… Teveel om op te noemen. Maar het was afschuwelijk. Het ergste moment in mijn leven.

**Wat vind je ervan als mensen je 'Voldymoldy' noemen?**

DAAR WORD IK HELEMAAL PISSED-OFF VAN! De mensen moeten mijn naam vrezen! En hem niet durven uitspreken! Laat staan dat ze me zo'n belachelijke bijnaam geven! CRUCIO!

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Sorry, sorry! Wat zijn je toekomstplannen?**

Ik wil meester van de Dood worden. En Harry Potter vermoorden. De tovenaarswereld zuiveren van Modderbloedjes en ander ongedierte. En dan voor eeuwig voortleven samen met Nagini! En als het saai wordt… Nou, misschien vermoord ik dan ook wel de rest van de wereld, tot alleen Nagini en ik nog over zijn. En misschien nog een paar echt trouwe Dooddoeners, zoals Bellatrix en Sneep enzo. Nee, niet Sneep, die is toch alleen maar chagrijnig. En een groepje mensen om lekker te martelen, natuurlijk! Zoals ik al zei, ik voel me niet schuldig over het uitmoorden van de hele wereldbevolking.


End file.
